Asterisk
by kyoraku08
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has seen spirits during his entire life. He could see their pain, but couldn't help them. Now, he can...What are Ichigo's feelings after he becomes a Shinigami? Based on the song "Asterisk" by Orange Range.


I decided to separate "Concept Covers" into individual stories, in order to facilitate when searching around for stories of said character, so this isn't something new...As some of you may know already, I'm picking the many songs in Bleach and using them to write a series of one-shots that will relate to the character who is linked to each song. There is no real storyline here, but some stories can be placed in the timeline. I'll start with the Concept Covers, but I may also do the Beat Collections.

This one-shot is based on **Asterisk** by **Orange Range**. It's the anime's first opening theme. It was sung by **Masakazu Morita** (Ichigo Kurosaki's voice actor) in the first Concept Covers, therefore this chapter will revolve around Ichigo. It's about Ichigo's first days as Shinigami, so it can be placed somewhere in the middle of the **Agent of the Shinigami** Arc.

**I don't own Bleach nor the musics and albums that will be mentioned. **

* * *

><p><em>Asterisk<em>

_by Ichigo Kurosaki _

* * *

><p><em>Rays of light from the stars in the sky above us send a plea from across the ages with colors that haven't faded.<em>

_Those stars are actually ghosts, the spirits of people who have died. Strange, isn't it? What if I told you that I can see those ghosts, those spirits…those stars? You'll probably doubt me and who can blame you? It's a normal reaction of the normally incredulous mind of us humans… I do see them though and I do hear them as well. I see them crying, their sparkling eyes reflected on those of mine. I hear their wishes, their words being carried on the wind. I listen to their requests, their desire of reaching up to the sky, higher than the moon._

"_Onii-chan…" She called me once. Who, you ask? A little girl who always dwells by a street lamp, on the corner of my street. I've helped her sometimes, when some freaks came blasting through with their skateboards, disturbing her resting place. Oh, yeah…she's one of those spirits, in case you haven't realized yet. I haven't seen her in a while though. I wonder what happened to her…_

"_What is it?" I questioned her, as I looked over my shoulder. I had grown used to the sad expression she always supported, but she seemed particularly pained on that one day. And she was. _

"_Live, onii-chan…" She asked me between tears, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. That was her wish. That was her request. "Live as fully as possible, onii-chan!"_

_I understand what she asked me back then a little better now. To live as fully as possible, day by day, so that I can wish the same for whoever sees me dwelling when my time arrives. To live as fully as possible, so that my wishes and requests become part of someone's heart someday as well. To live as fully as possible, so that I can shine a little brighter than the other stars, like she does._

_DRRRRRRINNNG! DRRRRRRINNNG!_

_The sound of that damn cell phone always echoes in my head, even after it stops. Annoying, so annoying. Even though I hate how it sounds, it always brings me a warm feeling that spreads far and wide in the depths of my heart. That sound is part of both a blessing and a curse that I now bear. Why is it a blessing? Remember those ghosts, those spirits, who desperately ask for someone to help them reach the sky? I can help them to do it now. It's a bit complicated to explain, but…Why is it a curse then, you ask? Well…_

"_Ichigo!" A sound which was far more annoying than the cell phone's ringtone reached my ears. It came from the mouth of the midget that's standing behind me right now. "A Hollow has appeared!"_

"_Yeah, I know…" I answered as I stood from my bed, turning in her direction to face her. See that glove in her hand? It causes one of the most unbearable sensations a person could ever experience._

"_Hurry up and get out of there, then!" That unbelievably small girl, who's actually pretty old (we'll get to that in another occasion), unceremoniously palmed by face, pushing me away from my body. Yeah, you heard that right! She literally took me, or my soul to be more specific, from inside my body with that glove-thing. That's also the reason why I'm wearing this black kimono and this unbelievably huge sword. This is the curse I mentioned. To be able to save those lost souls, I had to become a Shi… "What are you waiting for, idiot?"_

"_Damn it, Rukia! Don't push me out of the win…doooooowww!" I swear, someday I'll kill her._

_Among the stars in the sky, sometimes a special one appears. A legendary star, that comes down to help the more fragile ones to rise above. Rukia Kuchiki, also known as the detestable midget, is one of those stars. She's the one who made me what I am today. She etched a new, wider path into my narrow life. She made me…a Shinigami._

_It didn't take long for us to reach our target and the child that he was targeting. He? Or should I say it? You probably don't know about it yet, but a Hollow is a monstrous creature. Actually, that's not right…A Hollow is in fact a corrupt spirit that lost its heart to despair, all because…no one saved it in time. That's a Shinigami's job. To save the good spirits and purify the evil ones._

_In no time, a shooting star passes by a star that has lost its light, without a sound. The dark star fades into nothing, with no one being there to see it. _

"_Close your eyes and listen hard. Maybe you'll hear a goodbye." I told to the crying little star, who immediately followed my instruction. He smiled, as he felt a warm sense of security filling him, while I performed the Soul Burial. The little star murmured a soft "thank you" while he slowly disappeared. I stared up, with my eyes taking a black and white photo of the entire sky, the sky to where that little star was now heading to. Soul Society._

_A rumbling sound and white breath, just wanting to get closer, racing to high ground just to have a better chance of using me to fill the void where its heart once was. Taking out my sword once again, stardust spread through the air. Time and time again, this is what the legendary and epic stars have to do. Their mission and their fate. Their blessing and their curse. This is what I am now._

_Now that the light is released, I surely can't fail to protect and to save those who surround me. Across the time, the light I now wield will surely reach someone. The light of glory is right across away. That light is the start of a story that I will weave with you all._

_Rays of light from the stars in the sky above us send a plea from across the ages with colors that haven't faded._

"_Good job, Ichigo!" Rukia complimented me, something that she actually had grown to do quite a lot. Yeah, she's still annoying as ever, but I can't deny that she has become a great part of my life, if not the most important. I still remember…With my birth cry, a small light and a great light met across space and time. Our shine became one, to begin this new story. Like a constellation that connects the dots, we created a painting to represent my new life. Her powers that are now mine, this winter diamond she entrusted me, soon gave me back the courage I needed._

"_Thanks, Rukia." My words could never express enough gratitude. I stared back to the sky, the sky from where she came from. This sky is the only one there is. It spreads over all. Beyond it, new life takes breath and the stars continue to shine on, like goddesses continuing a long journey, or starting anew. For each one I helped get there, no more than a second was needed to engrave them in my memory and my thoughts. They will always shine without end across the ages, because while they take the night train, this story will always go on in the heart. My heart. Our heart. _

"_Hey, midget!" I called for Rukia._

"_Who do you think you're calling midget! I've told you multiple times before! Shinigami's growing rate is much slower than…" She suddenly stopped talking. I must have had a pretty weird expression on my face to make that happen. "What is it?"_

"_Let's shine on like those stars."_

_Rays of light from the stars in the sky above us send a plea from across the ages with colors that haven't faded._


End file.
